


Movie Night

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Lydia, Peter and Jordan have a movie night.





	Movie Night

“Peter stop give it to me!” Jordan demanded

“Oh you want it?” Peter replied teasingly.

Lydia entered the family room with her popcorn to Peter and Jordan fighting over the remote.

“You're not trying to start the movie without me are you?” She asked them both.

“Of course not babe” Peter told her. “I'm just trying to keep Jordan from choosing a different movie.”

“Come on we've seen this one 3 times already!” Jordan told him.

“Peter we're not watching it again are we?” Lydia asked him.

“What it's a good movie.” 

Lydia put the popcorn down and crossed her arms and gave him a look.

“Fine we can watch something else tonight.” Peter conceded. 

“Babe I know you love it, but to make you feel better I'll give you a little treat during the movie we do decide to watch.” Jordan told him.

“I don't know how I got so lucky.” Peter replied.

“Come on make room.” Lydia told them as she scooted Peter into the middle of the couch. 

Lydia and Jordan both cuddled into him as he put his arms around them both. 

Jordan having finally won the remote chose a new romcom they hadn't seen before.


End file.
